


forever...

by startswithhope



Series: sweater weather... [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Autumn, Bed & Breakfast, Fluff, Fog, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weekend Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: David and Patrick take a much needed weekend away at a Bed & Breakfast, but don't make it past the bed.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: sweater weather... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482623
Comments: 20
Kudos: 167





	forever...

He traces the moss green leaves connecting the mauve flowers dotting the quilt on the four poster bed with the pad of his finger, the time-worn fabric soft and well made, bringing forth feelings of comfort and steadiness. Patrick’s arms come around him then, reminding him immediately that he has a constant source of those things now.**  
**

“I know it’s a lot of floral, but…”

“Floral isn’t always horrible. It’s nice.”

He can feel Patrick’s lips curve into a smile against the side of his neck and he leans into it, welcoming the swoop deep in his stomach as warm hands creep under his sweater to claim ownership wherever they touch. Patrick’s nose finds the sensitive spot behind David’s ear and he shivers, his hand quickly reaching back to curl around Patrick’s head and keep him there. 

“Hmm…” Patrick mumbles as his hands creep up higher, his calloused fingertips slightly scratchy as they rake through the hair covering David’s pecs. “You feel so good.”

There’s a knot of emotion clogging David’s throat making it impossible for him to respond, but he tightens his grip on Patrick’s head, shifting just enough so Patrick’s lips can reach his cheek. It’s not enough. For either of them. They both are moving at the same time, Patrick’s hands sliding around David’s back and dragging him close as soon as they are face to face, lips finding lips in a needy, clinging kiss. Patrick’s mouth tastes of champagne, a welcome gift from their host upon arrival at this Bed & Breakfast, it’s tangy sweetness lingering as David welcomes a deep sweep of Patrick’s tongue. A low groan escapes his throat as his fingertips find the burgeoning curls at the back of Patrick’s head, giving the soft strands a gentle tug as he pulls his lips back just enough to drag in a much-needed breath.

He feels more than hears Patrick whisper of “I love you” against the edge of his mouth, immediately stealing back the breath he’d just taken as his eyes find Patrick’s swimming with emotion. “We’ve been so busy with the store and the wedding and just being here, alone, in the quiet, I just...god, I can’t believe I get to keep you..._forever_.”

“Patrick…” 

That’s all David can say. He’s overwhelmed. His skin feels like there’s a volcano waiting to erupt underneath, heat prickling from everywhere as his blood warms from the liquid honey of Patrick’s gaze. As Patrick leans in again, slowly, his lips soft and sweet against David’s mouth, David lets out a heavy breath before wrapping his arms around Patrick’s back and sinking into the luxury that is Patrick’s love.

They kiss for what feels like hours, clothes somehow ending up in a pile on the floor and their bodies warm and aching atop the ancient quilt. His lips are swollen, but it’s an indulgent feeling, with Patrick’s tongue tracing the seams before sinking in again and again. Patrick’s body is taught with need, thighs spread wide over David’s hips, his cock hard against David’s as they grind slowly, the desire to come secondary to this endless kiss that’s taking David apart cell by cell. Patrick’s mouth is perfect, the shape, taste, the words he keeps whispering in the tiny space that opens up whenever they need to breathe. David can’t stop the tear from escaping and sliding hot and wet across his temple and into his hair. Patrick sees it, but somehow knows he’s okay, moving his hand so he can catch the remnants on his thumb before leaning back down to kiss David even harder. That draws a loud moan from David’s lips, which prompts Patrick’s hips to jolt and them both to gasp. 

Not wanting to come accidentally, David shifts them so they are facing each other on the mattress, smiling at the look of bliss that takes over Patrick’s face as he takes them both in hand. “Kiss me,” David practically begs, his fingers tightening as Patrick obliges. He can barely function he’s so close and the kiss turns into shared breaths and urges, Patrick’s hand gripping David’s hip and dragging it up over his thigh to pull him closer. He’s not sure who comes first, but he somehow he ends up on top, his fingers threaded with Patrick’s over their heads, Patrick’s thighs hitched high over David’s hips as their bodies melt into a sticky pile of spent limbs.

“So much for that walk,” Patrick breathes out.

David huffs out an amused breath against Patrick’s cheek, quickly pressing a kiss there before raising his head to look down at his face.

“I told you it was too foggy for a walk. I think this was a much better choice.”

Patrick smiles as he extracts his hands from David’s fingers, reaching up to push David’s hair back from where it’s falling over his eyes. 

“I got a bit carried away,” he says softly, his cheeks reddening a bit at the admission.

David’s heart clenches with such an overwhelming love for the man beneath him and he needs to find the words…

“No one has ever wanted to get carried away with me before, Patrick. You should feel free to do it forever.”

Patrick’s mouth falls open slightly and David knows he’s said the right thing, even if he can feel his blood rushing between his ears and the muscles in his back starting to tighten. It’s not easy for him to be open like this, but Patrick makes him want to be. 

Leaning down, he brushes his lips over Patrick’s, smiling as Patrick’s head surges upwards to chase as David lifts his lips back away.

“I love you, Patrick.”

“I know, now get back here,” Patrick jokes, dragging David back down into a laughter filled kiss.

**🍂 **

They do eventually take that walk, arm in arm down the cobblestone path, avoiding the wet clumps of fallen leaves beneath their feet. It’s a perfect fall afternoon, miles away from Schitt’s Creek and their responsibilities, out of sight and out of mind as they disappear into the fog. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to get back to these prompts. My life this past month has been a whirlwind and I'm thankful things are finally calming down again and I can get back to fandom again. :)


End file.
